


A Downside to Eidetic Memory

by VickeyStar



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Nosebleed, Not focused on the case as much as Spencer, Side effects of eidetic memory, Spencer gets a migrane from work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: The team watches Spencer get overwhelmed.





	1. The Team's POV

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this. It isn't what I had in mind. Probably gonna have a second chapter.

This case was a tough one.   
There was no doubting that.   
The UnSub, Jack Martin, was kidnapping girls once every two days, and keeping them alive for as long. Everyone on the team was fried, exhausted from working the past week. Everyone was in the conference room of the Abilene, Texas’s police station, when Spencer came storming in.   
“He took another girl.” The young profiler said, then looked, more like glared, at the board. “Screw it.” He mumbled, then threw his arms outward, and rapidly moved them around, mumbling to himself.   
“Shit.” Gideon cursed, pulling the others back to give him space.   
“What is he doing?” Morgan asked, looking at Gideon.   
“He’s remembering everything about the case, calling up every last detail, and running millions of scenarios through his head.” The older profiler replied.   
Spencer let out a triumphant noise, and wrote down an address.   
“Why don’t we do this every time?” JJ asked, and they noticed Spencer sitting down, with a nosebleed.   
“That’s why.” Hotch informed, handing the young profiler a tissue. “His brain overloads, and it gives him massive headaches and nosebleeds. It’s not healthy.”   
“Worked, didn’t it?” Reid mumbled as a response.   
The team went to get the UnSub, while JJ stayed back with Reid, as he recovered.


	2. Spencer's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gets a little too focused on the case, and gets overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. This is what I wanted, kinda. I don't know if people with eidetic memory do get nosebleeds, but they can be overwhelmed by their knowledge and memories.   
> Hope you guys enjoy!   
> I do take requests for any fandoms I've already done and some others (cough cough Lucifer cough cough)   
> Thanks!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Spencer stormed back to the team. He was beyond annoyed with this case.

“He took another girl.” He stated, then looked at the evidence board.

He could…

No. He shouldn’t.

But… It would help…

No. It’s not healthy.

But the girl…

“Screw it.” He mumbled, approaching the board. He flung his arms out, and imagined the evidence spreading itself out in the space between.

“That goes there, the red collar was next…” He mumbled to himself, drowning the others’ questions out. He kept focusing on the case. It was like a puzzle.

Suddenly, he found the address to where the UnSub was most likely hiding.

“Yes!” he wrote the address down, and sat in the closest chair.

His brain was filled with equations, riddles, chess layouts, poems, colors, and other things. He felt a headache start up.

Spencer heard Hotch say something as the man handed him a tissue. His nose was bleeding. Huh.   
“Worked, didn’t it?” Spencer mumbled, and the team huffed in amusement.

He was vaguely aware of the others leaving as JJ made him sip some water, and Morgan put his headphones over his ears.

edn


End file.
